Two Can Keep a Secret
Two Can Keep a Secret (Case #23) is the twenty-third fanmade case and is the sixth and second-to-last case in the Sandy Hollow district by Tuttifruttichaitea. Case Background Previously on Criminal Case, Reena Hollingsworth and the player were informed that prison warden Arnold Baskin was slain via his killer who anonymously called the Campbell City Police Department. When the duo went to Arnold's office to see whether he was truly murdered, it was revealed that Arnold was truly deceased, as his skull was found caved in on his desk and his office ransacked. In a shocking twist of events, Julia Dietrich, the CCPD administrative assistant, was flagged as a suspect. Soon, an antique mace was discovered as Arnold's murder weapon, and not too long after that, bank teller Elodie Oaster was revealed as his killer. When Reena and the player accused Elodie of murder, she immediately confessed, in hopes of the reduction of her sentence. As Officer Everett Winston and digital analyst Carl Bryson discovered in the previous case, Elodie had a mysterious gain in money, specifically in the form of gold bars, which Elodie claimed was an inheritance from her aunt. Elodie revealed that she had found the treasure of the district (first mentioned by Chief Ronald Harrison), but maintained it illegally. When asked of the process in which she gained it, it was revealed that the leader of the Congregation gave it to her due to her having assisted Felix Scott with the robbery at the Sandglade Bank. However, Arnold found it suspicious how she had suddenly gained the gold, and he eventually discovered the truth, prompting her to kill Arnold. Reena decided to take this to court. Judge Wallace Montgomery was shocked at Elodie's rather long list of crimes, as before she had gotten in trouble for speeding. He said that her criminal record was now decked out and listed with lots of information since she had killed Arnold, been revealed as a member of the Congregation, obtained gold bars illegally, and was negatively involved with the theft that took place at the Sandglade Bank. He, however, offered Elodie a shorter sentence if she even gave just a hint regarding the leader's identity, in which she refused to clue in anyone of the leader's identity. The judge decided to sentence Elodie to life in jail with no chance of parole. In the hours following Elodie's incarceration, Julia wanted to inform the team of the real reason she had hacked into Arnold's computer. She said that when she was younger, her parents took her out to a shooting range. When she was offered the pistol, it accidentally fired, killing Arnold's mother. Although Julia was not given any punishment for the murder, this stayed in her past and it would haunt her. Since she knew that Arnold had access to files of everyone's criminal record, she had to hack Arnold's computer and see if there was a way to deplete it from his computer. Although it was nearly impossible with Julia's lack of digital expertise, she was able to delete it, but Carl Bryson found out about it anyways. With Julia, the team decided to visit Victor Walton's bakery to settle things. There, a blowpipe was found. Interestingly, saliva collected from it was identified to be that of Erin Parker's husband, Kevin Parker. However, Kevin responded that he did not come in contact with neither a blowpipe nor darts, troubling the CCPD. Not only that, but screams from a woman were found on a dictaphone in the forest. When Reena decided to enlist Arnold's killer for help, Elodie was unable to identify the screams. However, investigation of the forest once more revealed a dirty napkin. The substance collected off it was revealed to be a cream used for scars. The DNA of antiquities dealer Delilah Hoffman was found in the cream sample. Reena suddenly remembered the execution order adressed to Delilah, and realized who the screams were of. When the duo visited Delilah's residence, they found nothing, asides Delilah's scarf, which had a note telling the player to visit the forest for a surprise. Victim *'Arnold Baskin' (Found with his skull caved in and his office ransacked) Murder Weapon *'Antique Mace' Killer *'Elodie Oaster' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks capuccinos. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a four-leaf clover. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks cappuccinos. *The suspect has a criminal record. *The suspect plays chess. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a four-leaf clover. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks cappuccinos. *The suspect has a criminal record. *The suspect plays chess. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks capuccinos. *The suspect has a criminal record. *The suspect plays chess. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has a criminal record. *The suspect plays chess. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a four-leaf clover. Killer's Profile *The killer drinks cappuccinos. *The killer has a criminal record. *The killer plays chess. *The killer wears a four-leaf clover. *The killer is female. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Arnold's Office. (Clues: Victim's Body, Handcuffs) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks cappuccinos) *Examine Handcuffs. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (New Suspect: Victor Walton) *Ask Victor why his fingerprints were on the handcuffs. (New Crime Scene: Bakery Exterior; Prerequisite: Fingerprints identified) *Investigate Bakery Exterior. (Clues: Arnold's Wallet, Necktie) *Examine Arnold's Wallet. (Result: Crypted Message) *Analyze Crypted Message. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a criminal record) *Examine Necktie. (Result: Necktie Tag; New Suspect: Elodie Oaster) *Ask Elodie about her gift to the victim. (Prerequisite: Necktie Tag revealed) *Examine Arnold's Computer. (Result: Arnold's Computer; All tasks above must be completed) *Analyze Arnold's Computer. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Julia Dietrich) *Interrogate the administrative assistant about the virus. (Prerequisite: Arnold's Computer analyzed) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Examine Faded Note. (Result: Disturbing Note; New Crime Scene: Creepy Forest) *Investigate Creepy Forest. (Clues: Bloody Effigy, Aladdin Lamp, Tree Stump; Prerequisite: Disturbing Note revealed) *Examine Bloody Effigy. (Result: Blood) *Examine Blood. (Result: Blood of Victor Walton) *Interrogate Victor Walton as to why he made an effigy of the victim. (Prerequisite: Blood DNA identified through microscope) *Examine Aladdin Lamp. (Result: Annotations) *Examine Annotations. (Result: Delilah Hoffman's penmanship) *Ask Delilah why she sent a relic to Arnold. (Prerequisite: Penmanship identified) *Examine Tree Stump. (Result: Chess Queen) *Analyze Chess Queen. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays chess; New Crime Scene: Outdoor Tables) *Investigate Outdoor Tables. (Clues: Locked Tablet, Prison File) *Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Tablet) *Talk to Elodie about her writings about Arnold. (Prerequisite: Tablet unlocked) *Examine Prison File. (Result: File Number) *Analyze File Number. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Samuel Carpenter) *Place Samuel Carpenter back behind bars. (Prerequisite: File Number analyzed) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *See what Julia is willing to reveal. (Available at start) *Investigate Redwood Tree. (Clues: Broken Metal, Smoking Revolver; Available at start) *Examine Broken Metal. (Result: Sapphire Amulet) *Analyze Sapphire Amulet. (09:00:00) *Ask Delilah about the cursed amulet addressed to Arnold. (Prerequisite: Sapphire Amulet analyzed) *Examine Smoking Revolver. (Result: DNA) *Examine DNA. (Result: Samuel Carpenter's DNA) *Talk to Samuel regarding his message on the smoking revolver. (Prerequisite: DNA identified through microscope) *Investigate Office Desk. (Clues: Locked Printer, Bloody Mace; Murder Weapon registered: Antique Mace; All tasks above must be completed) *Examine Locked Printer. (Result: Printed Message) *Analyze Printed Message. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is female) *Examine Bloody Mace. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (15:00:00; The killer wears a four-leaf clover) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Thieves in the Night: Part 6. (No stars) Thieves in the Night: Part 6 *Question Julia regarding her past. (Reward: 20,000 Coins; Available after unlocking Thieves in the Night) *Investigate Bakery Exterior. (Clue: Blowpipe; Prerequisite: Question Julia) *Examine Blowpipe. (Result: Saliva) *Examine Saliva. (Result: Kevin Parker's Saliva) *Investigate Arnold's Office. (Clue: Pendulum; Prerequisite: Saliva identified through microscope) *Examine Pendulum. (Result: Mysterious Message) *Analyze Mysterious Message. (06:00:00) *Investigate Creepy Forest. (Clue: Broken Dictaphone; Available after unlocking Thieves in the Night) *Examine Broken Dictaphone. (Result: Dictaphone) *See if Elodie can help identify whose screams those are. (Reward: Burger; Prerequisite: Dictaphone restored) *Investigate Redwood Tree. (Clue: Dirty Napkin; All tasks above must be completed) *Examine Dirty Napkin. (Result: Odd Fluid) *Analyze Odd Fluid. (12:00:00) *See whether Delilah is alright. (Reward: Green Vest; Prerequisite: Odd Fluid analyzed) *Move on to the next case! (1 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases